Ed And Roy Are Where?
by Tyuki-san
Summary: [complete]Edward and Roy have a fight and get stuck in a new place. You just have to read it to find out. Please give reviews. Just in: Chapter 8. Rated T for language.A little funny.
1. Chapter 1

"Roy, I want some time off damn it! I'm getting tired of saving your ass every time you get into trouble."

"Edward is that how you should talk to your superior?" Roy mentioned with a smirk.

Edward slammed his hands onto Roys' desk with great force.

"Can you get me the time off or can't you?"

"What... I didn't hear you can you repeat that?"

"Forget it, but when your ass gets into trouble don't come crying to me."

(Ed leaves the office and slams the door)

"I wonder what he was talking about? Ah... who cares anyway I couldn't hear is voice. He's too much of a shrimp."

"Thing is that Roy had no clue that Ed was standing right outside the door listening to everything he was saying.

Next thing Roy knew he was being pounded by water.

(Edward transmuted the doors into a valve)

Ed was walking down the hall with a triumphant look on his face.

Roy was so pissed that he tried to burn down the valve but... he forgot that he was wet and therefor couldn't make fire.

"DAMN IT Edward!

At this point Ed was running down the hall hoping that no one would follow.

"Huh...ugh," Ed was breathing quite heavily now. He had to stop and take a bit of a rest.

Ed had to find a room quick because he could hear Roy stomping down the hall.

Ed just picked one and went in.

"Damn it no light."

The door knob to the room started to turn and in came Mustang!

"Huh... eh hows it going Roy?"

"Oh, nothing much except that... I'm going to kill you!"

"Crap," Ed yelled.

(they started to run after each other)

"Bong"

For some reason they they both ran into some contraption.

"Hey Roy."

"What?"

"Can you use your flame yet?"

"No, why?"

"No reason except that we're stuck in a room and it's dark and... we're alone...

(Cricket, cricket)

"Yuck..." Roy and Ed yelled at the same time.

"Hey Ed, why don't you just transmute something in this room so we can see."

"Duh, I'm so stupid," Edward said as he hit his head in stupidity.

"Let's see... why don't you use this thing Edward?"

"That might just work."

(Ed walked up to it)

"Clap... pound..."

The next thing they knew there was enough light to power a whole building.

The only ting is that the contraption that Ed was trying to transmute didn't transmute. Instead it started up and turned into a portal that sucked Roy and Edward into another dimension.

When they finally woke they were still in the room, but when they went outside all you could hear was Edward yelling, " WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey, I finally thought of what was going to happen next. I guess you can say I had a bit of a writers block. I would like to give a shout out to VadMustang. Thanks for the review. Well, here's chapter 2...

"Where the Hell..."

"Yeah I know where the hell are we. In my opinion, your guess is as good as mine Edward."

When they looked out of what used to be called Central they found towering buildings made of glass, cars flying by, basically anything that they weren't used to.

Ed saw a woman walking by and he asked her, "Mame, what year is it?"

"Thats a stupid question young man. It's the year 2000."

"What...can you repeat that I think I misunderstood you."

"I SAID it's the year 2000. I have to go."

"Well," scratching his head, "It's the year 2000 for some reason."

"How... how the hell did this happen?"

"I have no clue Roy, but lets see... if I'm doing my math right then... um... we jumped about 80 years."

"Wow... everyone that we knew is dead. Major Armstrong, Maes Hughes, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery, Gracia, Maria Ross, Denny Brosh, Scieszka, Frank Archer, Riza Hawkeye, and everybody else."

"There's one person that I wanna try first."

"Who?"

"Hughes' kid Elicia."

"Oh yeah she was so young then, but she may be old now."

"I don't care as long as we find someone."

As Ed and Roy walked down the road people were starting to stare at them. I mean who wouldn't, You've got a man in a blue suit and a kid in a red jacket, black shirt, and black pants. You also have to put into consideration that Ed has auto mail.

After a while they found the NEW CENTRAL and started to walk in when they were all of a sudden trampled by people and had guns pointed at them.

"Woe, whats wrong here?"

"Your not of the State." one of the men yelled.

"Yes we are. Can't you tell we have the pocket watches to prove it."

(showing the watches)

"There cool and all but what do they have to do with the state?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ed yelled. He seemed to be worried now.

-Sigh-

"The pocket watches went out of style a long time ago," the man responded.

"Can you at least check our names in your record."

"Fine then your names," the officer replied seeming very irritated.

"Well mine is colonel Roy Mustang and the shorty standing next to me is..."

"Who you calling shorty. Humph, and my name is Edward, Edward Elric formally known as the Full Metal Alchemist."

-GASP-

The whole building went quiet.

"What? What did I say?"

"The word Alchemy is prohibited by law especially the practice of it."

"You'll think twice of that," Ed smirked off.

"Clap... pound..."

A blue light emitted from the floor and out popped a radio.

Next thing Ed and Roy were thrown behind bars.

"What the hell? Aw man this sucks!"

"Why the hell did you have to go off and do that for?"

"I just wanted to prove them wrong."

(Roy rolled his eyes)

Click...click...click...

"Someones coming," Ed whispered. 

Two soldiers came up and yelled, "Presenting to you Fuhrer Rockbell..."

Ed jumped up as soon as they said Rockbell.

"W...Winry?"

It Wasn't Winry... it was...

-GASP-

"Alphonse!"

End of chapter 2. Give a review and tell me what you think about the new Fuhrer. Tyuki-san


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is chapter 3 for y'all. Its not as long, but it gives you an idea of what happened while Ed and Roy were gone.

"A... Al?"

The Fuhrer just stood there with his mouth wide open. After a few minutes he yelled, "Get those two men out of there and send them to my office ASAP."

With that mentioned the cell walls opened and we were on our way to the Fuhrers' office.

Ed opened the door with a bit of hesitance and walked in.

"Please sit down Edward and Roy."

"So I guess you remember me," Ed replied in dismay.

-sigh-

"You don't know what kind of hell you put me through. I had the military breathing down my neck for years and now they will be back on it due to the fact that your back."

"What do you mean by that?" Roy questioned.

"After Edward disappeared and of course you Roy, the military went to me for answers."

-Al closed his eyes-

"That's when they started to call me a murderer."

"Why? You were only a kid back then," Roy responded.

"Yeah I know, but I was the brother of Edward Elric, the famous Full Metal Alchemist."

"I... I... still don't understand," Edward said reluctant to accept the truth.

"Well, how about I go through the years that you missed."

-moment of silence-

"Lets start with... the year 1920. Three years after you disappeared. One person suffered more than I did. Winry. She committed suicide over 10 times because she couldn't live without you."

Ed butted in, "That still doesn't explain the fact that your a Rockbell."

"I'm getting there don't interrupt."

-um...-

"Well long story short, Winry and I got married, I became Fuhrer, out lawed alchemy, and (did this all before breakfast. Just kidding!)."

There was a very long silence that seemed to loom right over us. The silence was broken by knocking on the door.

"Fuhrer Rockbell your presents is needed down in the library."

"I'll be right there, but first I want you to get these two gentlemen a room to stay in."

"Right away sir."

-salute-

Just like that Al was gone.

"Damn... to think I'll be stuck in a room with shorty."

"Who are you calling shorty old man?"

-grrrr...-

Pun after pun was thrown and neither would show any weakness. It was a stale mate.

When they got to the room and opened the door there was only one bed!

"I call dibs!"

"No I call dibs!"

-evil glare-

**Who will win the bed, and What's going on between Winry and Al. Find out in chapter 4.**

**Please give reviews (on knees begging like a little puppy).**

**-whimpering- **


	4. Chapter 4

Hi ya people this is chapter 4. I never would've thought that this story would get this far (listening to Asian Kung-Fu Generation ). Well hope you likey. R&R.

"It's mine. Your not going to get it Edward!" Roy yelled.

-Edward pushed Roy-

"Yes I am damn it!"

-GRRR-

"Edward your such a child."

-humph-

"Whatever Roy!"

Both now sitting on the bed having a time out, Ed said, "You wanna go and get something to eat?"

Roy raised one eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean by that? Are you going to poison me or worse...steal my fluffy bed?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Now who's the child... Roy?"

Well, they both went to get something to eat at the cafeteria. They sat right across from each other making sure that neither of them made a run for the bed.

When Ed was through with what he was eating he let out a big ...sigh...

"Lets not do this Roy we need to act our ages not our shoe sizes."

-heh...-

"I agree Edward. This is a bit pointless."

They both stood up at the same time, and walked down the hall at the same time. Ed started to speed up and so did Roy. By the time they got to the room they were in a full run. They tried to go through the door at the same time also but... that didn't work at... all! They were stuck! Neither one giving up on the bed.

"It's mine and your not gonna get it Roy!"

"Oh yes I am Ed. If it's the last thing I do."

Roy kind of gave up a little in his mind so he went ahead and gave the bed to Ed.

"Yeah I knew I would win!"

Roy turned around and made himself comfortable on the couch. Ed got up and turned off the light.

-morning-

Roy couldn't sleep that night at all, "Ed do you know that you snore?"

"No...no I didn't," Ed chuckled.

They went down to the Fuhrers' office to check in. They found a woman in there kissing Al.

Ed just blurted out what he thought before he even looked at who it was.

"What the hell do you think your doing there Missy?"

She turned around very quickly and just stared at Ed.

She had blond hair that was about half way down her back, brown eyes, and... and...

The next thing that Ed knew he was being hugged by this woman. She was crying...

"Edward... Edward... I missed you so much."

Ed had nothing to say. He was speechless.

"What's going on here lady?"

"Ed, It's me Winry. Don't you remember me?"

"No... the Winry I knew was younger and... wouldn't be involved with the military like this."

"Ed?"

(ed left the room)

"Just leave him alone for a while to collect his thoughts. He's still shocked."

"Okay, Roy."

It took Ed a while to get things back into perspective.

When Ed returned to the office Al and Roy were talking. Ed walked over to Winry.

"Winry... what is your relationship with Al?"

Ed was now looking at the floor.

"We're married Ed and we have a child. We named him... Edward."

Ed looked up, he had tears running down his cheeks.

END OF CHAPTER 4. I thought that I would leave you off on a cliff hanger


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 Yay! The only reason that I'm gonna keep going with this story is because of all the great reviews. Thanks guys. You all know how to hit my soft spot. -giggle-. Where were we... Oh yeah...

Ed had tears running down his cheeks... he was crying. Winry was in shock! The only time that she had seen Ed cry was when he had his auto mail done.

"Ed...ward?" Winry was worried. She leaned over and grabbed Eds' chin.

"Are you mad at me, I mean for marrying your brother?"

"Why should I be mad at you?"

-Sigh- "I made no efforts to go looking for you. When you disappeared the only person that went looking was Al. I don't even think the military went looking. Oh and Roy... sorry to disappoint you but Riza she never..."

"I know. She never looked," Roy responded in disappointment.

"That's NOT what I was going to say. I WAS going to say that she never stopped looking for you."

-WHAT?-

Well this conversation went on for a while until Al came back from the library.

"Shesh, you would think that the idiots that I hired could do all they say they can do, but _NO._ I've gotta do everything myself." When Al got in the room he looked surprised. "Oh sorry, I thought that you guys would of already been gone."

"Well were not. I guess you have wishful thinking Al," and of course Ed had to butt in as usual, "I have a question that I want answered right this minute Al."

"Okay..."

"Why in the hell, are you young and not old like everyone else?"

"Dear, dear brother Edward. How can I make this easy on you."

"Just say it you bastard!"

"I agree with Edward," Roy said in a very stern voice.

"Okay, well the reason why Winry and I are so young is that..."

Al seemed to be hesitating with what he was going to say.

-sigh- "Winry and I made the philosophers about a year after you guys disappeared. That's the reason why we look younger than what we should."

"Well do you still have it?" Edward questioned.

"Yes, but the location is a mystery. We don't even know where it is at this point."

"Roy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe. Are you thinking about finding the philosophers stone and using the power of the stone to get us back home to our own time?"

Ed seemed to be surprised at Roy for some reason.

"Very good Roy I think you can actually read my mind now. Hehe."

Al was furious. "**You are NOT going to go look for the stone. If any one is going to go look for it, it should be me. Winry and I need it more than you guys need it.**"

"What the hell do you mean by that."

Al pulled up the sleeve to his uniform and showed that the body that he had was starting to decay.

-humph- "If you knew me well enough then you would know that I don't give a damn that your body is decaying. All that we need is to get back home to our own time, and if we do that then none of this will exist."

"Fine Edward if it is that important to you then I'll tell you where we heard it was last spotted."

"That would be great," Ed yelled acting like Roy wasn't even there.

"Winry get me log book."

As Winry went to go get the log book Al opened a box full of clothes.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's clothes for you and Roy to wear on your journey. I mean you don't want people to stare. It's bad enough that you have auto mail."

"I guess you have a point there," Roy said as he looked down at Eds' auto mail.

Well, the whole time that Winry was looking for the log book Ed and Roy were picking out some clothes from the box.

A very faint thank you slipped out of Edwards mouth. Al just smiled.

Ed and Roy went down the hall and went in a room to change into their _new_ clothes.

When Edward walked out the door he was still wearing the leather pants that he had on earlier but he changed shirts. He was now wearing a white collared shirt with long sleeves. The shirt seemed to be too big for the little man so it was very baggy.

Roy was a different story he changed completely. He was now wearing khaki pants and also a white shirt with long sleeves just like Ed, but in his case the shirt was just the right size.

When Roy saw Edward he had something to say, like he always does.

"Hehe, look at the little man in the big shirt. If you think that makes you look any taller, than you need to find another one that will."

"Who are you calling short you old man. You need to go and get a make-over. Hehehehe..."

Edward died laughing, but when he got back to the Fuhrers room he was all about business.

"Okay, the log book shows the the last known place of the philosophers stone was in Ishbal. You guys should know exactly where that is."

"Yeah we do, and if you don't mind Al we would like to be on our way."

"Kay, just let me warn you that some people don't obey the law that I enforce. Some still try human transmutations and fail so you may run into some Homunculus that are very familiar. Some say that Gluttony, and Envy still run around there. I'm just telling you to be careful."

"We will, but for now we need to be on our way."

"You may wanna catch the train there. There's one leaving in about 30min. so you better hurry."

"Well thanks for the help Alphonse," Roy said with a salute.

(I hope there journey to Ishbal gets them back to there own time). Al was thinking.

Ed and Roy walked out the door of the office, and was now walking down the steps of Central. Waving back at Al and Winry, Roy and Edward were on their way to Ishbal.

Authors note: Wow I finally got chapter 5 done... -sigh- Sorry to tell you readers out there,but I may not be able to make any up dates. I mean at least not this week anyway, school... I wish fanfic story making was a class. Hehehe well, wishful thinking. I also made this chapter a little longer so I hope your happy. I know I am!

-NO PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 6-


	6. Chapter 6

Hi to all you people out there that are reading this. I know it is kind of late to say this but I do not own FMA if I did then it would probably be very bad. I guess I need to get on to the the story...

Chapter 6:

Roy and Ed made it to the train station without any time to spare. Ed was out of breath and amazingly so was Roy.

-sigh-

"We just barely made it Roy"

"Yeah I know what ya mean."

A lady came up to us right when we sat down on the seat and asked, "tickets?"

Roy was the one that was holding the tickets so he started to pat down his pants. Roy looked up and just stared at Ed with a worried look.

"Don't tell me you lost them."

"heh heh are you mad?"

"WHAT THE HELL! I AM MAD! WHO WOULDN'T BE MAD! SHESH ROY HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID! YOU ARE SUCH A DUMBASS!"

At that instant the lady said, "well, do you have the tickets or not?"

"Um... maybe..."

"Then give me the tickets or you'll have to get off at the next stop."

"Exactly how far is the next stop from Ishbal?"

"I would probably say about a good 100 miles or so. Why?"

"Oh, we'll be needing that next stop cause I sort of lost the tickets."

"Okay, have a nice day."

"I can NOT believe that you could loose the tickets that fast."

"Just drop it."

Well, the next stop came and Ed and Roy was thrown off the train and I MEAN thrown off the train.

"I guess we need to start walking."

"Damn it I don't wanna walk that much!" Ed said stubbornly.

"We might wanna start before dark because spooky things may come out and... GET YOU!"

"AH... AH... AH... AH... AH... AH... Ah...!"

"I can't believe you are scared that easily Ed."

"Hey I might be scared easily but at least I don't wet the bed at night."

(whisper) Hey that was supposed to be a secret between just the two of us."

"I know."

"Oh whatever."

END

I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short and I mean short (like Ed). I have school now so up dates may not come so often. I'm REALLY sorry! Please read and review I would love it a lot!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi ya! Chapter 7 coming to ya. I know that sounds lame but what can you do. Oh and you can flame me on how I'm not up dating, how short the chapters are, and how pathetically stupid this story has gotten. I don't know. -sigh- I am so glad that I have people that like this story... I need to quit blabbing on like this and get to the story...

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. If I did it would suck in so many ways.

"Why, I mean how in the hell did you lose the tickets?"

"I don't know. All I can remember is that I put them in my pocket."

"Thanks to you're dumb ass we have to walk all the way to Ishbal."

-sigh-

Roy was waiting for Ed to go on a tantrum and destroy everything in his path. For some reason Ed just forgot about the whole thing and started walking.

An hour passed... 2... 3... 4... 5..., and they were no closer to Ishbal than they were when they began.

"Man, this is totally pathetic. How come it seems that it is going to take forever to get there?"

"I have no clue and frankly, you need to quit complaining."

X x X

Night was coming rather quickly and Ed was walking faster and faster. Roy was snickering the whole time. When they got over this rather large dirt hill they found a city. Ed's eyes brightened and so did Roy's but they each had something else on their mind.

Food for Ed and a warm bed for Roy. They Ran all the way to the city but when they got there it was deserted. Ed had his mouth open the whole time but Roy broke the silence, "You do know that if you keep your mouth open for too long then you might eat a bug."

Ed closed his mouth, almost breaking his teeth. They walked up and down the streets looking for anyone that might still live there, but there was no one. Roy picked a random house and luckily there was some food and a bed to sleep in. Ed didn't care if it was expired and rotten he still ate it. Roy lost his appetite and gave everything thing to Ed.

"Dig in but I get the bed!"

"Do what?"

"Don't tell me that we are going to fight about this again?"

"Yes, yes we are if you don't share. Cause there isn't a couch and I am not sleeping on the floor."

"What ever Fullmetal, just make sure that you sleep at the other end of the bed and don't get too close to me or I just might bit your head off."

-gulp- "Okay."

Roy went to bed first and Ed then followed after him. Ed was hoping that this wouldn't change anything once they got back to their own time.

Ed climbed in and he disobeyed Roy by positioning himself right in front of him.

The time flew by as if it wasn't even there and just as a little light went in the room Ed found his self face down on the floor.

"I told you Fullmetal, not to do any funny business last night and what did I find?"

"Um... uh..."

"We need to get going before it gets too late."

"Okay?..."

X x X

Just leaving the outskirts of the city they already saw the next town and it wasn't that far away.

"We can get there in about an hour or so."

"I just hope that this one is Ishbal."

Looking at the city you could tell that it was the one that they were wanting all along. They had finally reached Ishbal and couldn't wait to find the stone that they needed to use in order to go home...

I know this chapter was a little too short but you know something I just realized. This fic isn't gonna be that long. It may have nine chapters if it is lucky. Oh well, R&R and tell me what you want to come next. If you want them to find the stone, fight a couple of Homunculus, get attacked by fluffy bunnies, or any other thing you want to see happen to Ed and Roy.

See you l8ter...


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people, this new chapter is SO late. I apologize to anyone that actually reads this story. Lol. Anyway, I hope that this long wait will satisfy you all...

X x X

Ed and Roy were so exhausted from that walk from the train station, that they didn't realize everyone was starring at them. Eyes gawking, as they walked down the road. The streets were to quiet for a normal day in Ishbal. Balls in the streets untouched, carts unoccupied by people. Roy finally broke the silence, "Where in the hell is everybody?"

"I have no clue Mustang. If you know tell me."

They walked a couple of more feet and FINALLY they found someone.

"Hey kid where is everyone?"

The kid got scared and ran away.

"Damn you Mustang why did you have to talk to the kid you scared him away."

-sigh- "Let's just see if we can find someone that can tell us where the stone is so we can go back home."

A few minutes later a few more kids showed up and were playing in the street.

"Hey kids," Ed yelled, "where are your parents?"

"What do you want you big meanie."

Ed went crazy on them, "Who are you calling a meanie? Your the ones that are playing in the streets with no one watching you."

One of the kids started to cry, and another one got so mad that he ran off.

"Please excuse my brother. We haven't talked to many people lately."

Ed was curious. What did she mean by that.

"My name is Lili, and I'm one of the seven guardians of the stone."

"What do you mean one of the seven guardians of the stone?" Roy said.

"I mean me and my brothers and sisters protect the stone. We have for about 80 years, and for some reason we can use the power of the stone to keep us young."

"Hold on a second you little pipsqueak. Do you mean the stone is actually here?"

"Of coarse you stupid adult."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Ed." Roy said.

"Maybe, are you thinking of food?"

"No you dumb ass! I'm thinking we can get these little kids to take us to the stone so we can get home."

"Wow Roy you are so smart!"

"I know I know."

Returning their eyes onto the little girl they finished their conversation. "Okay this is what your gonna do for us kid. You are gonna take us to the stone."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Damn it to hell and we were so close to going home."

"Roy that is no way to talk in front of a child." Ed said acting all grown up.

"Hey Fullmetal I think that you actually have a conscience," Roy responded in a very stern tone.

"Shut up!"

"Lili why can't you take us to the stone?"

"We are the children that gard the stone and no one can use it, I mean other than us. Invaders and curious people come but all fail in the search of the stone. We tell them that it is some where in the city," the little girl concluded.

"So just asking but exactly how many people have found the stone?"

"None."

-sigh- "So the chance of finding the stone is slim to none."

"I guess so."

Ed was trying to get Roy's attention but failed. Roy and the little girl were still talking when Ed wandered off down the road. "I wonder? What if I followed one of the children maybe by some chance it would lead me to the stone."

Carefully walking, Ed was making no noise. Thanks to Ed being so short they didn't notice that he was following them. They climbed up stairs and down stairs. By the time that Ed finally saw something ahead one of the children noticed him.

"What are you doing down here? Grab him!"

"Grrrrrr..."

Ed was running for his life now, "What in the hell did I do to deserve this. Ah!"

"Dog pile on the guy! Wee!"

-humph- They knocked the air right out of his lungs. Ed hit his head and was unconscience. Ed found himself tied up to a concrete post. "What... what happened?"

"You shouldn't of come down here. You need to get your friend and leave the city of Ishbal."

"Why?"

"How come everyone keeps on asking why?"

"I really don't know but the other children and I have been trapped like this, in a child's form for so long, we really have forgotten."

"Nice of you to have forgotten because we aim to use it to go home," someone said from behind.

"Roy! Why are you here?"

"I saw you wander off and so I made that other kid shut the hell up."

"DON'T TELL ME YOU BEAT UP A GIRL! YOU ARE SO INCONCIDERATE. WHAT IF SOME ONE DID THAT TO YOU. YOU..." Roy cut him off before he could go any further.

"I didn't beat the kid up I just found some thing to put in her mouth, and I tied her up so she couldn't follow."

"I'm so glad that your on my side," Ed acted like he was gonna cry.

"So that is the stone that we are looking for."

"Yep. And they told us that we couldn't use it and for some reason they have forgotten the reason why."

"We're gonna use it anyway. I think you need to get beside me Ed"

Ed had a vein poping out of his forehead. "HAVE YOU FORGOTEN THAT I'M STILL TIED UP?"

"Oh yeah I kind of did."

After untying Ed they made a run for the stone. They were so close and then one of the children got in the middle and made them trip.

"You stupid kid."

After they got their footing back they were off again. Once they touched the stone there was a bright flashing red light that consumed them, body and all. In together they said, "I wanna go home, I wanna go home."

They were off, light passing by as they went back in time.

X x X

"Ouch, my head hurts."

"NOT AS BAD AS MINE FULLMETAL."

Ed was **ON** Roy's head. "I wonder where we are. I sure as hell know that we're not in Ishbal."

"You can actually think? I thought that because you were so short it made your brain smaller."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU BASTARD!"

Roy was laughing, and laughing hysterically.

After catching his breath he said, "we need to see if the stone actually brought us back home like it should have."

X x X

Roy now standing, Ed now standing, they walked out the door.

Looking around, searching the room, everything was back to normal.

Missing sight, failing sound, nothing was there.

Going outside, smelling the air, they were finally back home.

X x X

Authors note: This was the last chapter. It made me sad in so many ways. I guess that I could have made it longer. I'll do that when I make a sequel. If you think that I should make a sequel tell me in your reviews. Thank you and fair the well.


End file.
